thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
The Transfer
The Transfer is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Lawrence DuKore and Lee Schneider, it originally aired on December 5, 1985. Official Summary A spaceship freighted with a lethal radioactive sphere is on a collision course for Third Earth. If it crashes, Third Earth will be destroyed. Lion-O and Panthro take the Feliner up to intercept the spaceship and neutralize the danger. Mumm-Ra materializes before the Mutants to strike a deal: Seize the sphere and they will all rule Third Earth with its threat of total destruction. The Mutants accept the bargain. Mumm-Ra creates a storm, which enables Jackalman to secretly board the Feliner. As Lion-O and Panthro intercept the spaceship, Jackalman steals the radioactive sphere. He later ignores the deal he has made with Mumm-Ra and the other Mutants and makes off with the sphere for himself. An enraged Mumm-Ra seizes Jackalman and takes him to his Pyramid. The Mutants, realizing they have been double-crossed, give pursuit. The ThunderCats, realizing that Third Earth is in great danger, follow. Mumm-Ra fights all of them as he scales the face of the Pyramid. He is toppled from the Pyramid in a hail of ThunderCat firepower, and defeated when Panthro thrusts the sphere in Mumm-Ra's face: Mumm-Ra sees his own reflection there and flies to the safety of his crypt. The ThunderCats explode the deadly sphere deep in outer space. Third Earth is safe. Official Moral A spaceship with a radioactive reactor device, powerful enough to destroy all of Third Earth, sets off a power struggle among the Mutants, Mumm-Ra, and the ThunderCats for its control. The ThunderCats seek to neutralize it, but Mumm-Ra and the Mutants seek to use its threat of destruction to control the planet. Mumm-Ra and the Mutants begin by working together, but Jackalman double-crosses the other Mutants and seeks the device and power for Mumm-Ra and himself. Mumm-Ra then turns against Jackalman and seizes the reactor for himself. A fight ensues involving the Mutants, Mumm-Ra, and the ThunderCats all-vying for the radioactive device. Finally, the ThunderCats persevere, but not before an acrobatic rescue by Panthro prevents the bomb's detonation. Harmony is restored when the ThunderCats safely explode the reactor in space. Some forms of nuclear power and energy are so destructive that if misused they can threaten the harmony of the world order as we know it. To ensure that they are used safely, the world powers cooperate by means of arms treaties or policies of deterrence. Such cooperation is essential for the safety of the world. Political cooperation on a societal level by nations has its origins in cooperation among individuals, families, and community groups. Because of the importance of such cooperation it is important that we learn the value of cooperation and seek to engage it in our daily lives. We should strive to seek ways of working with others we come in contact with every day, rather than being disruptive or antisocial. As shown in this episode, actions, which sometime seem to have only a small effect on others, like cooperation between individuals, have in them the seeds of actions, which have a momentous effect on the lives of everyone, like cooperation among nations. Characters Vehicles Locations Notes of Interest Animation Errors Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 1 Volume 2 DVD * Season 1 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots External Links *The Transfer on IMDb *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Lawrence DuKore Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Lee Schneider Category:Season 1 (ThunderCats 1980s)